5 years can change you
by sasusaku-lover1326
Summary: a mistake the boys make causes the girls to leave the village. five years later they come back will the boys realize what the girls really mean to them. Main-sasusaku slight-naruhina, shikaino, nejiten
1. Chapter 1

Every day she would go to school, learn then come home it was the same thing every day. Her life was average she was a normal girl, despite her pastel pink hair and her abnormally large forehead. One day everything seemed normal, she was walking home from school when she came across a drop of blood on her front porch. She immediately dropped her bag and in a flash was in the house she saw her beloved parent's body on the floor. She didn't believe her eyes at first she kept thinking to herself_ it's a dream, wake up, it's not real they are alive, wake up._ Moments later she found a headband on the floor it had the sound village's symbol on it. She couldn't take it the pain, the sadness her body couldn't handle it. Soon her consciousness slipped away the last thing she saw was blood before she fainted.

She awoke to the see white ceiling tiles and an I.V stand. She stood up and was about to get up when the door slid open causing her to flinch. The lady was tall with blonde hair and brown eyes even though her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light she could tell it were the hokage. Slowly walking closer she motioned for her to sit down and listen. Tsunade the hokage explained what happened Sakura couldn't move she knew she was telling the truth but, somewhere in her she had this little hope that this was all a dream.

Sakura lives on her own in an apartment she refused to be adopted. As days went by she started to move on she made wonderful friends and was really happy. Only one month later did she realize that she had a bloodline trait named the ryuugan it held the power to control objects with her mind and read what is in them. Only the Hokage knew about this.

Later when she was twelve she was put on team 7 with Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha and her sensei Kakashi Hatake. She always scolded Naruto about his loudmouth attitude but, yet he was one of her closest friends they were like brother and sister. Sasuke was a really strong and handsome ninja sakura always had a fangirl crush on him but, he never returned the feelings he was a cold-hearted, egoistic, bastard even still she managed to love him.

Sakura was never one to hold a grudge she forgot about her parent's death but, in the back of her head she still blamed herself for their death she knew she wasn't strong enough she was weak. She didn't even attempt denial of that fact but, who knew her friends would be the ones to bring back those dreaded memories.

**End of prologue **

**Okay hoped you liked it review please and tell me what I should change. **

**This is my first so don't be harsh thanks bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Goodbye

"I can't believe them! The nerves on those boys calling us weak…" said a frustrated pink haired kunoichi while her inner self is cursing each and every one of them.

"Useless…" a brown haired girl in two buns continued while throwing a dozen of kunai on a tree in front of her.

"Pathetic…" the blond haired girl said while punching a tree beside the bun head girl.

"Burdens" a dark blue haired girl said while looking and sitting at the ground thinking of the events the happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_The girls were on their way to team seven training ground but notice it was already occupied by the boys, so they decided to leave until the boy's conversation caught their attention._

"_Man…I'm sick and tired of always protecting our female teammates in every mission we go to…I mean… it's just that their always slowing us down, their useless their twelve they should grow up." Said the blond to the other males around him._

"_For once I agree with the dobe" the raven haired boy said" the girls always get in our way, their pathetic."_

"_Uchiha is right" the Hyuuga prodigy said" the girls are weak and their bringing the all our teams down, their big burden to us."_

"_Yup, but not only do they bring our teams down they always screw up missions" a boy with his dog said. The rest of the boys nod their heads to that statement._

_While the boys are continuing their chat, the girls were shock about what they heard. They were hurt about their comment that they left without being notice by them to team eight training ground._

_END OF FLACHBACK_

Sakura was effected the most the bad memories of the day her parents death just kept flowing into her she tried so hard to forget that day she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was always the weak one her parents had died because of her she just couldn't take it. She promised she would become strong for her parents, she promised and she knew just how to start. Protecting the ones she loves that's her ninja way.

"I'm leaving the village to train" sakura said. It took her friends a couple seconds to fully take in what her best friend had just said. Ino just stared while Tenten was thinking about considering it while hinata looked like she was about to pass out but, it's not like they could blame her they all knew she was right.

"It's all right if you guys don't want to co-"sakura was cut off when ino spoke.

"I'm coming with you I don't want to be the pathetic girl I am now I want to change!" Ino spoke apparently because of ino Tenten and hinata got determined.

"I'm in I can't miss out on the action!" Tenten yelled _'there is no way I am going to be a burden just wait neji, lee'_ she thought. Then everyone looked at hinata as if expecting something from her.

"B-b-but, w-w-w-what a-about my f-father I can't j-just leave" hinata said stuttering. She looked to the ground so she couldn't see the look of disappointment in their eyes.

"Hinata you still haven't noticed that he treats you like trash he scolds you all the time he doesn't respect you he always says that you're not good enough he says that you're too weak I say come with us and prove him wrong" sakura said, putting an arm on hinata's shoulder. The girls could see the determination in her eyes they envied her bravery.

"Ok let's do this!" hinata shouted uncharacteristically. The girls stood there and stared they knew hinata since childhood never once did she raise her voice they were proud of her confidence. Back when she was a kid she always doubted herself and had very low self-esteem but, they could see now there was more to that little shy girl than that meets the eye.

"Okay now that everyone is in let's meet at hokage tower in 2 hours remember travel light and if you don't want to come it's okay everyone gets strong in their own way maybe this just might not be yours" sakura said, smiling sweetly.

"No way were in this together we have known each other for years we stuck together were not going to stop now" ino said.

"Ok now don't forget only tell the hokage we leave after we meet with her" sakura said, her voice instantaneously changing from happy to serious.

"Ok bye!" the girls said in unison.

The girls bid their farewells and headed toward their apartment to pack. From here on out their lives would change their past would be the key to their future.

At sakura's apartment

"I guess this is it" sakura held up a picture of her family _'just wait mom, dad I will get revenge don't worry I am going to become konoha's best kunoichi and protect who I love that is my ninja way' _sakura walked to her desk to write a note.

_Dear Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei,_

_Team 7 is dead to me before Naruto stops freaking out I'll be long gone. It was great being a burden to you._

_From: sakura_

"I'm sorry I have to lie but, I can't let you know the truth you'll always be with me" sakura pulled out her locket shaped like a heart engraved in it the words team 7 inside it had a picture of team 7 on one side and her other friends on the other. Slowly a tear made its way out of her cheek and before she knew it her face was covered in tears "I love you guys." With a silent goodbye sakura picked up her backpack and made her way out the door looking over her shoulder one last time. She then walked down the streets toward hokage monument.

At hinata's house

"It's time" hinata got up from her brown desk with a note in her she carefully held up the now soggy note due to all the tears. She read over it but, that didn't help that she was crying her eyes out.

_Dear Kiba, shino kurenai-sensei, _

_I wish I could have been more of a help to our team but, it seems I was a burden I hope you will forgive me but, I decided to leave the village I no longer wish to be known as a pathetic screw-up._

_Love: Hinata_

"I had wished it hadn't come to this but, you leave us no choice" with that hinata left taking a backpack slinging it over her shoulder and jumping out the window and over the fence on her way to hokage monument. "Goodbye" she muttered making her way out of the Hyuuga compound, tears rolling down her pale skin.

At ino's house

"If only you knew how much words could hurt." She stared at a picture of the rookie nine taken before the chunin exams. "Back then you cared." She sat down at her desk and began to write a note to explain her actions.

_ Dear Shikamaru, chouji, asuma-sensei,_

_Me and the girls are leaving the village. I don't know when we are coming back or if we are at all. You don't know what simple words can do to someone I will really miss you guys._

_Sincerely: ino _

She grabbed her backpack and left the house unnoticed. She carefully made her way to the hokage monument trying hard to go unnoticed by guards or other ninja wandering the streets. Considering it was 8:00 pm it was fairly easy but, she couldn't help but, be cautious just in case.

At Tenten's apartment

"Just wait you guys I will become strong and you'll regret what you said." Tenten taped her note to the kitchen counter and read it in her mind.

_Dear neji, lee, gai sensei,_

_I am leaving the village don't hope for forgiveness to what you guys said that was pretty low even though it was true. Just remember when I come back I won't be weak just wait you'll see and regret what you said._

_From: Tenten_

"Maybe this will teach them to respect what they have" she walked out the door with her chin held high and her backpack over her left shoulder.

At the hokage monument

The girls walked in hokage monument meeting with each other in the hallway in front of the door they nodded silently and Tenten knocked on the door. They heard a faint "come in" they entered.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Tsunade asked.

"I would like to get permission to leave the village" sakura said, with absolutely no emotion in her voice what so ever.

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked almost choking on her sake. The room was dead silent until ino decided this was going nowhere.

"To train" ino said trying to hide the fact she was as nervous as hinata when she talks to Naruto. After that ino explained what the boys had said.

"Ok you can go but, you have to tell me the real reason sakura is leaving." Tsunade said, glancing at sakura her head was down with her bangs casting a dark shadow over her face.

"Weak…it's all I am and I am tired of it my parents are dead and my family hates me they blame it on me… every day I walk on the streets of konoha only to see my relatives calling me weak but, the worst part is they're right if I wasn't so weak they might have been alive and then maybe I could see their smiles again but, I'm a weak little girl who always needs help" sakura turned her head away from everyone widened eyes "even if you don't let me go I will leave with or without your permission." Tsunade just stared at her she never knew under her happy façade was a sad hurt girl she never knew how lonely she was so she decided she wasn't going to stop her from gaining the respect she deserved. She simply nodded a _'yes'_ and signaled the girls to leave.

Outside the gates

"Well guys as of now we stick together nothing will tear us apart!" ino said walking outside the gates as the girls followed in suit.

Tsunade was watching from the balcony _sakura why you didn't just tell us we could have helped._ She watched the girls walk out of the village as memories flickered into her head about the night her parent's died. What worried her most was how she was going to tell the boys about the girls leaving. She knew Naruto was going to go crazy. She couldn't help but, admire these four girls bound together by fate. However, you can't change the past but, you can change the future the power is in your hands you are the sculptor of your fate.

**Thanks for reading it means a lot please review**

**And I post every 4 or 5 days maybe more or maybe less I don't know just keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

In tsunade's office

"Tsunade baa-Chan why are we here? And where are the girls? Is this a mission for just us but? Aren't there too many of us? Can I get some ramen? Pl-"Naruto went on rambling until he was cut off by Tsunade.

"Shut up! Their gone because of you should be ashamed they left the village!" Tsunade yelled at them, angry as ever because they don't know what they've lost until they're gone.

The boys just stood there none of them had the power to move they could not believe it just simple words could cause so much pain the ones they cared for they never would admit it but, they really didn't mean anything they said that day.

"Everybody besides Sasuke and Naruto can leave." Tsunade said she had an angry look in her eyes which made all the guys instantly leave the office.

"Guys you have no idea what you did to sakura she took the most effect out of what you said." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys were her only friends her parents are dead and her family blames her and calls her weak for not protecting them but, she soon opened up and had a happy life until you brought back all the painful memories of what happened she can't walk around konoha without her family making fun of her and how she has no right to be a ninja she is too weak. You guys were the only ones she could trust but, that all went away I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you guys the memories she strived so hard to forget you brought all that back. She has had a rough child hood she was an outcast they all call her weak and tease her about how she couldn't even protect them. I put you guys on her team because I thought you would understand but, apparently I was wrong. Just remember she is no longer in team 7 until then you will get a replacement don't chase this one away got it." Tsunade said as much as she tried to control her rage you could see her fists clenched so hard they were bleeding.

"If I knew I probably would have been nicer" Naruto muttered but, enough so they could hear.

"She's just like us" sasuke said under his breath barely audible.

5 years later

3 girls walked down the streets of konoha for the first time in 5 years it hadn't changed one bit. They held their chins high and full of pride it was like they were untouchable. These Kunoichi are Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten. The fourth member sakura haruno had yet to arrive though.

Sakura haruno was the leader of the group. She was fearless, pretty and the strongest, she was strict when training, important business, and fighting but, around her friends she didn't give a damn about anything she was careless and funny but, she never lowers her guard. Her specialties were 'monstrous strength' as ino would call it, medical jutsu and her very own jutsu involving the release of inner sakura. She also had the power to control the element of fire. Her ninja attire included a black shirt with armor similar to anbu but different style so she doesn't look like an anbu member, knee high boots with fishnet leggings, a pair of mid-thigh black shorts and fingerless gloves. Her hair was pink tied back in a messy bun with a few strands falling out from the front.

Hinata Hyuuga was a quiet girl. She was pretty and ferocious when needed she has a somewhat good sense of humor. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is very creative. Her specialties are using her byukugan to pinpoint chakra points and blocking them off by infusing chakra in the opponent's body causing it to disturb their chakra flow along with their physical body. Among the Hyuuga clan there is tai jutsu passed down from one generation to the next Unlike the tai jutsu many specialize in which is all about beatings, bruises and broken bones a style its proponents call `goken' or `gentle fist' the Hyuuga clan employs goken to inflict damage to the enemy's keirakukei through which the chakra flows that leads to the breakdown of internal organs destroying the foe from within. The keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines spread throughout our bodies in much the same way as the human circulatory system like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies it's delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra. She also has a bloodline limit called Byakugan it has 360 degree vision and can see chakra points or tenketsu. She has the power to control the element of water. She wears navy blue ninja pants up to her knees, boots that reach a couple inches below her pants, with a purple and white sweatshirt on top. Her hair is about shoulder length and a dark navy blue color.

Ino Yamannaka is also strong she is very out-going and pretty. She specializes in a mind transfer technique. This technique lets you corrupt the others soul and take over once you're inside you can control their movements. Another technique she has is can destroy their mind and drive them to the edge of sanity. She has the power to control the element of wind. Ino wears a purple shirt with black pants underneath with a skirt on top. Her hair is tied back in a long ponytail with a few strands out for bangs.

Tenten is very strong and has a great personality. She uses summoning scrolls to summon large amount of weapons at a time and aims it toward her opponent. She also has mastered the usage of about every ninja tool in the nation. She has the power to control the element of earth. She wears a long white and red robe with a scroll on tied to the back. Her hair is in 2 buns on the top of her hair and some pieces of hair out on the side to make it look really pretty.

All of them walked down the street to hokage monument. They couldn't wait to see the look on the guys faces when they realized that they had come back but, all the girls wanted to do is prove them wrong about what they had said 5 years ago. Now since sakura was stronger she could finally get revenge on the sound for what they did to her parents and nothing would stop her she would honor her parent's death.

At hokage monument

"Why are we here" Naruto exclaimed.

The hokage had summoned Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and neji. The girls had sent a letter that they would be returning to the village today so she summoned the boys to her office so now she was just waiting on the girls to arrive. Tsunade was they king about what their reactions would be once they be when the girls would arrive until her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in" it was hard to notice but, Tsunade was jumping up and down in the inside.

"Long times no see" ino said as she walked in followed by two other girls' hinata and Tenten.

"Oh" neji said his eyes the size of watermelons.

"My" Naruto said, he was on the verge of fainting.

"God" Shikamaru said, this was the first time he said something without the word troublesome in it.

"Where is sakura" Tsunade asked at that moment the guys realized there were only 3 girls in front of them.

"We ran into about 10 jonin sound ninja's on the way she told us to go ahead she's probably finishing them of." Hinata said calmly. The boys especially sasuke were staring wide-eyed at her then shikamaru decided for once to speak up.

"10 are you guys crazy she could be dead" Shikamaru shouted at them. The other boys, besides neji, glared at hinata.

"Quit looking at me like that, you shouldn't underestimate her she is the strongest of all of us she could take out anbu in 5 minutes flat" Hinata spat fiercely glaring at the boys. The boys winced at the once shy hinata's tone, but then again time does wonders. They sat down discussing until a huge flame erupted in the office of course naruto was panicking; Hinata moved her hand and swiftly summoned a wave of water to extinguish the flames. Once the flames died it revealed a soaked and pissed pink haired ninja.

"Hinata was that absolutely necessary" sakura complained.

"Yes couldn't you have just used the door" Ino asked.

"No" sakura deadpanned.

"Sakura you really need to ease off on the fire you scared the hell out of naruto" tenten said.

"She did not" Naruto shouted in defense.

"I didn't?" sakura questioned with a dangerously sweet smile.

"No! Believe it" Naruto said

"What a shame, but there's always next time" sakura said leaning against the wall.

"What happened in the fight." Neji asked curious to how she could fight 10 jonin and come back in perfect shape.

"Boring I couldn't even kill the second one they ran off, such cowards" Sakura complained it's true she was on the second ninja when she burned his whole head the others ran off too scared to fight her.

'_wow' _sasuke thought amazed by their newfound abilities but his eyes couldn't help but wander to his pink-haired teammate she sure had grown she was no longer scrawny and weak she had filled up and had curves in all the right places she had grown out of her abnormally large forehead too in short she looked hot. The hokage cleared her throat drawing all attention toward her.

**End of chapter**

**So that's the end of chapter three I posted this one a bit early since it's summer vacation and I have absolutely nothing to do. I decided I will be uploading every week and for those of you who reviewed it's people like you who make me want to keep on writing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
